Won't Say It
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: AU of sorts. One-shot. Can be made into a full story if you guys want. Nico loves Percy. But he won't say that he is. Can his sisters convince him otherwise? R&R


**Shadow- I have a BUNCH of stories that i've written during my long absence while I had no pc. This is one of the first ones. Its a One-Shot. Should anyone want me to make a full parody for it I will. but yes itsa bit of a Hercules AU for this series and couple. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- Nope. Not mine. If it was Nico would have been with Percy.**

 **~I won't Say it!~**

Nico, "sorry... I didn't mean to get you in trouble..." he said. Percy smiled

"its fine... it was my fault to neeks. Don't worry about it." he said, picking a single red rose and handing it to Nico. Nico took it shyly and watched as the son of Poseidon walked off back toward camp. Nico sighed leaning against the breathing the rose's scent in. He froze and pushed off frowning.

"What's the matter with me? He'll never feel the same..." he sighed. "If there's a prize for rotten judgement... I guess I already one that." he sang as he start walking. "No man is worth the agrivation, thats ancient history, been there, done that." he tossed the rose be hind him. Hazel caught as she walked out. Nico looked at her.

"Who you think you're kidding? He's the Earth and Heaven to you, try to keep it hidden. Honey, I can see right through you. Boy, you can't conceal it. I know how you're feeling, and who you're thinking of" she sang Nico spun walking away.

"oh no. No chance. I won't say it, no, no."

Annabeth stepped in front of him, "you swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Oh, oh."

Nico turned continued to walk, "Its too cliché, I won't say I'm in love." he said he slowed, "I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip boy, unless you're dying to cry your heart out."

Bianca blocked his way, "boy, you keep denying, who you are and how you're feeling, Brother, we're not buying, Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up, that you got got got it bad!" she sang Nico walked past her as the other two joined her.

"No chance, no way! I won't say it, no no." he sang.

"Give up, give in check the grin you're in love" they sang.

"This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love." Nico sang as turned on them.

"You're doing flips, read our lips. You're in love!" they sang surrounding him Hazel slipping the rose into his pocket.

He pushed away, "You're way of base! I won't say it! Get off my case! I won't say it!" he sang.

"Boy, don't be proud, it's OK you're in love." they Sang just as Nico Shadow-Travaled back to the Underworld into the living room of the palace. The rose fell and he picked it up. He sighed leaning against the wall smiling.

"ooooh... At least out loud... I won't say I'm in love..." he sang holding rose to his nose  
breathing scent in before letting his head fall back into to the wall.

Holding the rose to his chest.

Nico stuck around the Underworld, doing odd jobs for his father. Each time putting off going back to camp when Hades asked. He'd just finished a job and was chatting with his father when his sisters, Hazel and Bianca stepped from the shadows.

"NICO DI ANGELO!" Bianaca yelled. Nico jumped and spun to face the two girls. Bianca had her bow out and looked about ready to shoot Nico in the face.

"Y-yes, sister?" Nico asked as he took shelter behind their father.

"Why aren't you at camp?" Bianca demanded.

"Why aren't you with the Hunters?" Nico countered.

"I was at the camp to check on you only to find out that you haven't been there for two weeks!" Bianca hissed.

"My Dear, calm down, Nico was just helping me with a few tasks." Hades said trying to prevent a fight between his two children. Hazel raised an eyebrow.

"tasks? You didn't tell him did you?" Hazel asked. Nico shifted anxiously.

"I came to help out. Thats all." Nico said.

"You little liar." Bianca said. "you've been doing jobs so you wouldn't have to go back!" she said. Hades looked at his son.

"Is that true?" he asked.

"...partially..." Nico murmured.

"You need to stop denying this Nico! You're going to camp and you're gonna own up to these feelings!" Bianca said. Nico's eyes flashed and he stepped out from behind their father.

"No way! I will never say it! I told you, sister, Get off my case, I won't say it!" he hissed. Hazel stepped forward.

"You can't conceal it, stop being so dam proud! Its ok you're-"

"No! I will never say it!" Nico cut Hazel off. Hades frowned at this, extremely confused on what was going on. Hazel and Bianca looked at one another. Nico turned from them.

"Just leave me alone. I can't and won't say it. So leave me be." he said.

"Why are you so afraid?" Hazel asked.

"I'm not afraid!" Nico hissed spinning back around.

"Then say it!' Bianca said.

"It's useless." Nico said. "I won't say what I know won't be returned." he said.

"How do you know it isn't returned?" Hazel asked. Nico laughed dryly.

"Please, Its plain to see it isn't?" he said.

Hazel went over to a vase and picked up the rose and threw it. Nico had to dash forward to catch it before it fell. He shot a glare at her as he held it.

"Is it?" she asked. Nico looked at the rose holding it carefully as he returned it to the vase.

"It doesn't mean anything." Nico said.

"Why do you keep it, if its nothing?"

"Because-" Nico stopped.

"Say it." Hazel said. "go ahead. If you aren't scared. Say it."

"I won't." Nico said.

"Why not?" his sister demanded.

"..I told you. Its pointless." he said

"Nico." Bianca said. Nico looked at her.

"why?" he asked

"Because, you will never move on if you don't." she said.

"Move on? ha! Thats a laugh. The thing is... I don't think I can." Nico murmured.

"are you ashamed?" Hazel asked.

"No!" Nico said. "Its not fear or shame or any of that shit! Its not because its a guy I fell for! Its not even because its him!" Nico cried suddenly. "Its the simple fact that I know that he will never love me back! thats whats wrong thats why I don't want to say it! But if you're so desperate to hear it than fine! I love Percy Jackson! Happy? you got your dam confession! I love him, and I know he will never love me back! Now just leave me alone!" Nico said spinning and  
running out of the room.

"Well...That went well." Hazel said. Hades blinked snapping out of his shocked state and looked at Bianca and Hazel, who had moved to face a third figure, Percy Jackson. Well, through an IM.

"See told you. " Hazel said.

"...I... Is he gonna be ok?" Percy asked.

"He'll be fine. We'll have him at camp in an hour or so." Bianca said. Percy sighed.

"Ok.. I'll tell him when he gets here... I have to go. Sword Lessons." he said.

"Bye." Hazel said. The IM dissolved.

"I'll go after-"

"No. I'll handle this." Hades said cutting of his daughter. Bianca looked at him. "You need to return to Artemis' side. And you" he looked at Hazel. "need to get to your own camp."

The two nodded and left. Hades set off to find Nico, hoping the young demigod hadn't run off to far. He found his son in his room curled up his back to the door sniffling.

"Nico?" Hades said. Nico jumped and shot up scrubbing his eyes.

"ye-yeah?" he said.

"Want to tell me just what happened out there?" he asked. Nico shifted and looked down.

"Its stupid..." he said.

"Why are you so certain they won't be returned?" Hades questioned. Nico didn't answer.

"You have to go back sooner or later." Hades said. "You can't hide here forever."

"I know... but..." Nico trailed off. Hades ruffled Nico's hair.

"I know its rough. But you have to deal with this." He said. Nico sighed.

"Do I have too?" he asked.

"Yes now. Get going." Hades said. Nico stood and shuffled towards the shadows and allowed them to engulf him and take him to the camp. He appeared at the pier and looked around. He eyed the water. Not really wanting to go to the camp yet. He sighed and slowly started to walk to  
camp. When he arrived every one was walking around camp.

A few campers spotted him and started murmuring. Nico glanced around. He spotted Grover who jerked his head toward The Poseidon Cabin. Nico nodded his thanks and headed to cabin three he knocked hesitantly. After a few minutes the Door opened revealing Percy.

"You're back." he said.

"Uh... Yeah...Percy ... I... Ca-can we talk? in private?" Nico asked quietly.

"Sure. Lets go for a walk." Percy said stepping out of the cabin and shutting it behind him. The two left camp walking back toward the pier.

"So what was it you needed to tell me?" he asked.

"...Well..." Nico trailed off the words caught in his throat. Percy stayed silent letting the younger gather his thoughts. They got to the pier and Percy went to the water.

"You can tell me anything, Nico. You know that right?" he asked.

"...Yeah. I know..." Nico said shifting as he watched the Water. He took a breath.

'you can do this! just tell him!' Nico thought.

"Percy... I... I love you..." he said. Percy looked at him. Nico looked down blushing. "I... have for a while now..."

Percy smiled and chuckled moving to Nico's side he lifted the others chin and leaned down so their noses brushed. Nico's eye widened.

"Love you too, Nico." Percy said pulling the son of Hades close before capturing the other's lips. Nico melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Percy's neck.

After they pulled away Nico buried his face in Percy's chest. The Son of Poseidon kissed the top of his head. Nico smiled.

~End~

 **And there. sorry if its poor writing. I was doing this through email. I had been emailing a friend of mine random stories while I had no pc. (I was using my 3ds to check email and read stories.)**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review! and if your new, feel free to check out my other stories!**


End file.
